Girly Boy
by WeatheredEgo
Summary: James notices how Jessie seems to be attracted to his effeminacy…and he's not quite sure how he feels about that. Slightly dark. Some slight out-of-characterness. Implied sexual situations. One-shot.


Girly Boy

Summary: James notices how Jessie seems to be attracted to his effeminacy…and he's not quite sure how he feels about that. Slightly dark. Some slight out-of-characterness. Implied sexual situations. One-shot.

It was an overcast Thursday evening in the Kanto mountain range. In the middle of a candle-lit log cabin, the blue-haired Team Rocket member known as James sat on the floor with his legs crossed. His gloves laid idly on the floor beside him as his nimble fingers worked a needle through the gap of a tarp. The blue-haired young man sighed as he finished patching up the last hole. Once finished he tied the remaining thread into a knot and examined his handy work. Satisfied, he walked over to the green futon and stared out into space.

After "blasting off" from their encounter with the twerps earlier that week, Team Rocket sought out the cabin knowing that it was specifically a Team Rocket safehouse. James elected to stay behind in the cabin to repair their Pikachu-pitfall-tarp while Jessie and Meowth retrieved firewood. The former heir needed some time to collect himself while the other thieves were busy.

James tried to think about something….anything but what he was thinking…..but unfortunately his mind seemed to keep drifting back to an incident from Tuesday morning.

_()()()()()()()()_

_James was sound asleep in his and Meowth's tent until he felt pressure on his stomach. Sensing the light of dawn saturating the tent, James muttered irritably. _

"_Meowth, please get off…it's too hot outside for you to be doing this…."_

_Beads of sweat dotted his face as he returned to a rather arousing dream._

_As if in response to James' outcry, the weight shifted to his chest and a small giggling accompanied it. James attempted to go back to sleep until he felt a warm pair of lips brush past his left ear._

_ "Meowth left the camp for a little hunting" breathed the sultry whisper, "so I'm doing a little hunting of my own." _

_James jumped up with as much shock as if Pikachu had brushed up against him instead. _

_ "Jessie, what are you doing?" he shouted._

_The red-haired woman pushed James back down to the ground. Her always scheming, yet attractive face was drawn into a grin. The man became very alarmed at the way that her gaze evaluated every inch of his body— not much unlike a lioness sizing up her prey. _

_ "Shh…stop being so loud! I just wanted to compliment you on the disguise from the other day."_

_James thought back to the trap for Pikachu and the twerps they had created. They had posted flyers throughout Route 14 about a lost wedding ring. Jessie put on the guise of the newlywed groom and James had dressed as the newlywed wife . Of course, after luring the kids into another trap, they still were unable to catch Pikachu, thus making that plan not much better then any other plan of theirs._

_ "Um…." he hesitated, "thank you?….When I was still living with my parents, they had insisted that I take acting lessons, so I guess that helped…? But I don't really see what the big deal is….you've seen me cross-dress tons of times….for the traps of course."  
><em>

_ "Oh, I know James. I've been meaning to tell you this for the longest time but…you are just so __**cute**__ in a dress…and your mannerisms are just so…__**different**__…I just had to make sure that my little "girly boy" was really a boy at all…"_

_With that remark, the red-haired woman slowly shifted her gaze to his pajama bottoms. It was at that precise moment that James began to wonder what happened to his morning "salute". _

_ "And now I know." Answered Jessie in a sing-song tone._

_James' blushed furiously as he realized that his not-so-sweet dreams were rooted in reality. And with that, Jessie exited the tent until James could see the silhouette of her standing outside to greet Meowth._

_ "Oh good morning, Meowth."_

_ "Uh…good morning, Jess…"_

_Meowth crept past the tent flap on his four legs while eyeing James mischievously. The bewildered young man's mouth held agape—still stunned by what Jessie had implicated to doing to him while he slept._

_ "Well, well, well, James" mewed the cat Pokémon in an impressed tone . "I've got to say-I didn't think you actually had it in you."_

_ Silence permeated the tent until they decided to pack up and find the safe house. James attempted to avoid Jessie for the remainder of the day but was unsuccessful._

()()()()()()()()()()()()

James fiddled with his bare fingers as he finished replaying the memory in his confused mind. It was one thing when the boys at his boarding school would tease him for the inflections in his speech or his scrupulousness with his appearance. It was one thing when Meowth or other members of the Team Rocket syndicate would implicate certain false things about his sexuality. However it was quite another that Jessie, his closest friend, would (1) violate him and (2) admit an attraction towards the very thing that he was so accustomed to being mocked for.

James winced as he felt a searing sensation in the pit of his stomach as he thought about what Jessie may have done to him while he slept. James knew that this sensation was supposed to be anger, but to his disgust, he recognized the emotion as desire.

"What gave her the right to do that?" asked the frustrated James, "and the worst part is…I didn't even stick up for myself…_why_?"

"It doesn't matter how I…" James bit his lip and spat out the words that pained him, "how I **wished** I could be aware of what she did! How I had always wanted her to acknowledge me in that way! To just…**touch **me! I just shouldn't have let her get away with what she did…with what she continued to do to me!"

The young man sighed and curled his body into a small ball upon the futon. It had been a long day—no, a long week. His body begged him to rest, but his tortured mind would not let him until he solved this puzzle.

He examined his well-manicured hands. Even while working on the typical Team Rocket business in the middle of a forest, he still managed to keep them trim and relatively dirt free. His mother had always instructed him as a youth on how to keep his hair well groomed, his skin flawless and his nails immaculate. It was simply _unheard of_ for a male of his pedigree to be otherwise. That was just the way that the men in his family were raised. The mothers would dote on their sons while at the same time socializing them with the girls. Even among other males of the same financial and social status, the men of his family usually attracted the most attention for their meticulousness and general effete. James sighed as he lamented on how slender and smooth his fingers were. They could rival any woman's.

_My little __**girly boy.**_

"I shouldn't have let her get away with it" he whispered, "…but why did I?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_It was Wednesday evening and the trio was ready to rest after an entire day of traveling through the thick forest. Meowth opened the map and traced his claw along the trail. It was dusk and the remaining light was dwindling._

_ "Alright. Since we can't travel directly on da route so we won't be spotted, we have ta cut through this part of da forest. If we have any chance of gettin' there by tomorrow night, we have to cut our break short and leave tonight. Since the twerps are stopping in the gym opposite these mountain ranges, we can stay at the cabin for a little while longer. "_

_ "But how do you know that we can stay there longer?" asked Jessie _

_ "This leader is one of da toughest ones in da region. Nobody can beat him on their first or even there fifth try. There's no way the kids will beat her in less than a week."_

_ "How long do you think we can rest here?" James stood to the left of Meowth, using the small cat as a barrier between him and the aggressive women who had molested him earlier that day._

_ "No more than two hours. Just get over it, we will be able ta properly rest at the safehouse."_

_Jessie picked up a bag and left the group._

_ "I heard the sound of a small waterfall while we were walking here. I'm going to go look for it and bathe. No peeking, James…."_

"_Jessie, you know that I wouldn't!" shouted James defensively. _

_Without further conversation, she disappeared into the foliage._

_James sighed as he released his Pokémon from their balls to give them some fresh air. He held his head low to avoid showing the deep rouge that settled on his face. Meowth slinked past him and began scratching the bark off of a tree. Nonchalantly, he conversed with the obviously embarassed James._

_ "You guys really are fucking, aren't ya?" asked Meowth mischievously._

_ "Wha? No, really. She just…keeps hitting on me."_

_ "And you're not into it?" asked Meowth wide-eyed in an incredulous manner, "Jesus __**Christ**__, James! This is __**JESSIE**__! Yeah, she's a straight up bitch, but she's a __**hot**__ bitch! And she wants ta be __**your**__ bitch. Don't ya want that? I may be a Pokémon, but I'm pretty sure that most human guys would at least consider it. Maybe I was right all along; maybe you are gay."_

_James facepalmed— he was no longer embarrassed, but was now fatigued from the fact that he can never seem to escape the constant speculation. _

"_I'm not __**gay**__! Why does everyone keep thinking that! Just because I don't reciprocate doesn't mean I'm gay. And it doesn't mean I don't like her, either… and stop calling her a 'bitch'! She's fine the way she is. If she's a bitch, then I'm a bitch. Er, douche…or whatever."_

'_What am I talking about?' James thought frantically, 'Of course she's a bitch! She's domineering, conceited, and manipulative. Why can't I just spit those words out, even when she's not in our presence?'_

_Meowth evaluated James' exasperation. The cat then began sharpening his claws on a slate-colored stone._

_ "Not that I should want to know what's been goin' on between ya two…but maybe I can help."_

_James sighed yet again._

_ "I can't…it's __**really**__ embarrassing."_

_Meowth chuckled._

_ "I already, know. You guys were screwin' around the in the tent yesterday. So what, I wasn't born this mornin', ya know."_

_ "Just forget it," mumbled James. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He spotted Jessie returning from her bath and trudged past her to do the same. _

_()()()()()()()()()()_

_The pampered male shivered as he entered the frigid pool of water. No hot springs here. He began to slowly submerge his body increment by increment until he was kneeling. After quickly bathing he heard a rustling the bushes. To James horror, the intruder revealed herself to be a familiar red-head. _

_ "Jessie," he gasped, "please, return to the camp. I beg of you."_

_Slowly the woman began removing her clothes._

_ "It's cold, isn't it? I don't want you to catch a cold, so I came here to warm you up."_

_James averted his gaze as she removed all of her clothing and entered the pool._

_ "That doesn't even make sense!" shouted James, still closing his eyes, "you bathed alone and you are obviously still healthy."_

_At that moment, the blue-haired Team Rocket member felt strong ripples emanating from the form near him. He felt the presence of two hands snaking around his shoulders and chest. James finally opened his eyes and let out a slight huff of surprise as he felt the woman's breasts brush against his chest. He was now being fully embraced by a beautiful woman whose advances he had only rebuked the previous day._

_Jessie slowly dipped her head and began kissing her partner's neck. She left a slow trail from his jawline to his collarbone. While her mouth was preoccupied, her hands began roaming his body—from his lean torso to his back, and finally grasping his rear. _

_Throughout the entire ministrations, James could still feel the incessant searing sensation in the lower chambers of his stomach. His body was burning with desire—but he needed the euphoria to stop._

_He grabbed the woman's wrists and jerked them away from his body._

_ "Please, don't do this to me." He pleaded, "I…I can't let you do this to me."_

_A flash of anger danced in Jessie's visage. _

_ "You say that like I'm…! I'm not 'doing' anything to you that you don't want."_

_James lowered his fists into the water. It was true, everything she was doing was what he had been dreaming about for months. But shouldn't he still prevent her from assaulting him? _

_James felt Jessie's warm aura approaching him again. Swiftly, she grabbed James' wrists and pinned them down to his thighs while she yanked his body towards her._

_ "You can never say 'no', can you?" Jessie appeared to be amused simply from asking the question despite her denying her intentions just a moment before, "My girly boy can never refuse."  
><em>

_James hung his head in defeat— he hung it so low to the point that his hair obscured her view of his eyes. _

_ "No, Jessie. I can never say 'no' to you. I want this…but I can't just let you do this to me…not like this…it isn't right."_

_ "We've already been over this. I'm not 'doing' anything," Jessie replied coyly, "Besides, since when have you ever been interested in 'the right thing'? That's not exactly what we're about, now is it?"_

_Rage seethed through him. He ripped away Jessie's grip from him and left the pool. Grabbing his clothes, he left while tears began to well in his eyes. Like a Charizard nursing a flame, James could feel the same burning sensation from before. Except now, it was a mixture of anger as well as lust. _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The same anger from the day before began to consume James' body. Until…the burning miraculously stopped. For some reason or another, he did not feel nearly as upset as merely a moment ago. Somehow, at that precise moment, he was able to understand his problem. Satisfied with his revelation he was finally able to sleep.

_Knock! Knock!_

The exhausted thief groaned as he flopped off of the futon to open the door for his two partners. Clutching firewood, Jessie and Meowth entered the room. After setting the wood beside the fireplace, she clutched her arms and bristled at the cool air that lingered in the room. Meowth dragged a piece of wood to the hearth, he then lit a match and torched some newspaper that had been left in the spot.

James decided that now was the time to talk about their relationship and wrapped his arms around Jessie from behind.

"Better?" he whispered softly

Startled by his sudden affectionate behavior, she mumbled, "Um…yes. That is better."

Noticing this as his cue to leave the two alone, Meowth exited the room.

"Jessie, we need to talk."

Jessie turned around in her partner's grasp to face him.

"James…I'm sorry about what I've done to you. You are right. It was wrong of me…but I can't help how I feel about you. I'm…attracted to so many things about you and…I acted on it."

"Jessie," began James, "please stop while you're ahead."

Jessie's mouth closed shut at the abruptness of her partner.

"You know very well that what you did should have been unforgiveable. You knew the whole time what you did to me. You abused me and took advantage of my nature."

Jessie dropped her head so as not to face her accuser. He was right by all means and she should feel ashamed for what she did. The young man lifted her chin with his delicate fingers and lightly kissed her lips.

"But the real problem, the real thing that bugs me," he breathed huskily after drawing away from her, "is how I no longer care nearly as much as I should."

The shock on Jessie's face was enough to satisfy James' sinful thoughts.

"But…I don't understand?"

"I didn't either at first," he explained, "but for some reason, I suppose that just as my…mannerisms arouses you, your _aggressiveness_ arouses me. For the longest time, I couldn't figure out what it was and how I could let you do those things to me, but then I realized what it was. Why else would I have put up with it so long?"

The red-haired woman reciprocated a kiss to her partner.

"You do realize that there is something already really wrong with this relationship?"

James lightly grinned and began wrapping his arms around her just as he did earlier to warm her.

"Of course. I guess we're just sick people then. In which case…"

James guided Jessie to the futon with one hand and sat her down beside him.

"I suppose we are meant for each other."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

AN:

Not gonna lie, I am a little disturbed O_O

I'm not quite sure why this story comes off as kind of disturbing considering how much more graphic a lot of other stories on this site are, but while writing this story, I couldn't help but feel that it was rooted in something organic.

I didn't notice until after I was finished writing it, but I feel that this fanfic is like a semi-analogy to the behaviors of the more rabid bishounen/biseinen fangirls. I guess the way to think about this story is similar to the way that Michael Haneke intended for people to view his _Funny Games_ film.

But then again, maybe I am just over-analyzing it.

**Please review!**


End file.
